wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Plague Ravens
The Plague Ravens are a formerly Loyalist Raven Guard Successor Chapter created during the 21st Founding, the ill-fortuned 'Cursed Founding'. Originally called the Royal Ravens, they were corrupted in its entirety by the Chaos God Nurgle. Though devoted to the Plague God, they are part of Chaos Undivided to better spread there Grandfather's gift. Currently, the Plague Ravens are part of the armada led by Akemos that is gathering to smash the backwater fortress world of Troii, along with the Battleforged. Their forces under Akemos number about 300 Heretic Astartes with a large amount of undead as well. History The formerly loyalist Chapter known as the Royal Ravens were created during the so-called 'Cursed Founding', a Space Marine Founding whose Chapters were plagued by both unforeseen genetic idiosyncrasies and rampant mutations. A small Mechanicus faction wanted to see if they could create a chapter of Corax's lineage that had a strong output of his unique ability to “shadow walk” in the form of the 'Corax Strand'. If not for Nurgle's warp storm they would have been happy to know that they succeeded. For 500 years after their Founding, they fought small battles in isolated areas to test and oversee there progress away from prying eyes. Every 100 years on that day being a kind of holy day for these Astartes. The Plague Storm During the Fifth Founding day celebration on the Royal Ravens' homeworld of Variola, the entirety of the chapter was gathered when a plague storm hit the system. For centuries, the beleaguered world was buffeted by every kind of blessing from Nurgle that broke even the hardiest Astartes, forcing them to beg for divine intervention - their pleas only too willing to be answered by Grandfather Nurgle. By the time the storms dissipated, the planet and its inhabitants had been irrevocably changed. Unknown to all but the senior leadership, this was all done on purpose, as several of the Chapter's corrupted librarians held a malefic ritual in secret to bring the storms. The deaths of most of the planet's population was offered as a sacrifice to Nurgle. Those that stayed loyal to the end were brought back as pestilent Helbrutes. Though the Imperium knew of the planet's location but could not intervene to save it, or purge it once their corruption was found out. Instead they found that Nurgle had gained the powerful stealth-based chapter and they retained much of that capacity fighting their loyalist counterparts. The Renegade Chapter's meager fleet was added to by the local planetary defence force's navy and all ships docked at the popular spaceport were also touched by Nurgle's Rot. Eventually a large Imperial patrol sent to scout the system was also added to their plague fleet. With this substantial-sized pestilent fleet of plague vessels the Plague Ravens sent out covert raids to slowly spread plague beyond their system's borders - to the various battlefields of the galaxy. Homeworld The Plague Ravens' homeworld of Variola is a plague planet that pumps out untold horrors like vat-born abhumans and plague cultists as well as zombies and poxwalkers. It was formerly a populated hive world but by the time the plague storm abated there was only 10% of the original population alive though they were plague cultists who ran the vat facilities or the other support roles. The other 90% were zombies or poxwalkers, or were otherwise killed. Though there gene-seed is now corrupted they still seem to produce more marines, if this is from some kind of recruitment or from warpcraft is unknown. It boasted a large industrial output that had destroyed much of the planets ecosystem even before the plague storm was summoned, it is unknown how much of this capacity is still possible from the rusted hives left behind from the storm. (To Be Added) Notable Campaigns (To Be Added) Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours They have light green armour with purple accents. Prior to there corruption they used black instead of the light green of disease they now use. Chapter Badge There badge is an undead raven with its skull exposed. Prior to there corruption they had a pristine raven with its wings open like that of the Aquila. (To Be Added) Notable Members *'Chapter Master Malarum' - Leader of the chapter since they were founded and was part of the group that willingly subjected the planet and their entire Chapter to Nurgle. He thinks that he is Corax reborn and arms himself like him with dual plague claws and fast movement, for a plague marine, along with his Corax strand ability. His face has even mutated to include a bird like beak with a fanged human mouth inside of it. Uses terminator armor with mottled raven wings he uses for flight, and in-built meltas added to each palm to further augment his supernaturally sharp plague claws. He also has the same miasma ability as his miasma marines and includes a squad as part of his honour guard. In time he became a powerful plague sorcerer around the time his wings formed. (To Be Added) Combat Doctrine They can fight with the same unrelenting advance known for plague marines though they are skilled in ambushes and stealth assault given there gene-seed. They prefer to fight with small unit tactics to keep the enemy in disarray while there heavier weapons take out the priority targets. Once they have a base of operations on a planet they employ large hordes of zombies and poxwalkers via their Nekromancers as well as vatborn abhumans to better cover large amounts of ground and force there enemy to work harder to get to there stronghold. They favored tactic is stealth missions behind enemy lines to spread plagues far away from where there target is ready for it, then while the main force hits there objectives the units behind enemy lines do what they can to hamper any counterattacks or defense measures. Chapter Organisation The Plague Ravens make extensive use of vatborn abhumans like ogryn and ratlings though mutated to suit there infectious needs. The ogryn are fanged and clawed monsters with an extra layer of unnatural muscle on there rotted frame for use as shock troops, while the ratlings are used as terror troops as they slip behind enemy lines and sow disease and fear with mutilated bodies and ritual sites. They also employ huge amounts of undead for use as fodder when they can. When founded they were geared to emulate the original legion but condensed, using many of the same type of elite units like the Deliverer terminator squads or the airborne Fury assault squads. Due to the Mechanicus messing with there gene-seed they have a large amount of stealth forces that have Corax's famous Shadow-Walk ability, called the Corax Strand by the chapter. All of those who inherit the ability are used for one of the elite units like the Plague Fury Squads or the warp based Miasma Marines when possible though many end up as part of the chapters veteran squads or as part of an elite Rot Warden squad. Special Units Nekromancer- A Sorcerer of undeath that controls the hordes of zombies and poxwalkers used as cannon fodder and terror troops. As a tribute to Mortarion almost all Nekromancers use a scythe as there focusing staff and melee weapon. Each is capable of all other plague craft and will use it to protect itself but due to there corax strand they can remain unnoticed while there cannon fodder rips there enemies apart. Each is a fiercely independent sorcerer that often have there own inner circles within the chapter, made up of like minded sorcerers and there Wardens, and some have since branched out to start there own plague cults in Nurgles name and act as deadly Heralds of the the chapters coming. Rot Warden- Corax strand bodyguard for the various sorcerers and senior officers of the Chapter. They still move almost always unseen in there masters shadow if not at his side, if not by there abilities then by the warpcraft that surrounds them. Each is part of a 3 man squad and some of the highest ranking members have several squads. Miasma Marine- Corax strand unit based off the Mor Drythan squads from the heresy era, they used the shadow walk ability to become the chapters main stealth units. These marines have a similar fighting style but they also have the ability to move as a thin cloud of poison to infiltrate and kill from seemingly nowhere like a Warp Talon as they materialize from the cloud. Plague Fury- Corax strand unit based off the Dark Fury assault squads from the heresy era, they used silenced jump packs with stylized wings and twin lightning claws to take out enemy commanders during the Great Crusade. These diseased variants are mostly the same though there claws are plague claws that drip burning toxins and there wings are actual rotted bird wings while the jump pack is no longer silent but is still usable for quick thrust. Everywhere they touch down begins to rot/decay even if its metal or rock. Used as the main stealth terror troops. Deliverer- Terminator clad warriors in 3 man squads, a mix of close range and fire support suits with both using a storm shield, used to break enemy lines or to be a powerful distraction to enemy forces while the more covert units flank or ambush. Also they can lay in wait to ambush convoys even without the Corax strand seen in most of the other elite units. Chapter Relics (To Be Added) Chapter Fleet There fleet is mostly smaller escort frigates and some cruisers with a large amount of converted merchant ships & transports that had been left in the spaceport during the plague storm. (To Be Added) Relations Allies * [[Battleforged|'Battleforged']]- As both warbands did not trust Akemos the Battleforged have made a secret pact in case either is betrayed during the Battle of Troii. The Battleforged's distrust is as much from Aemos' himself as it is for there inherit distrust of warpcraft, something heavily used by the Plague Ravens as well. *'Cabal of Destiny' - As followers of Nurgles main rival they do not trust this secretive group of Sorcerers but are still allied with them for the time being for the 13th Black Crusade. They are not fond of Akemos at all and have a squad of Miasma Marines & Plague Furies, commanded by a Rot Warden, hidden on his flagship in case of deceit from the follower of Nurgle's main rival Tzneetch. Enemies *'Void Paladins' - The Plague Ravens have a seething hatred for the Void Paladins Space Marine Chapter for holding onto their loyalty to the Emperor, even with the Imperium hunting them as renegades. As such, they are very excited to spread Nurgle's Rot amongst their ranks on the planet of Troii. Notable Quotes Feel free to Add your Own By: (To Be Added) About: (To Be Added)Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Nurgle Category:Raven Guard Successors Category:21st Founding